


Only Love

by MischievousMonster



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginner of Thor The Dark World, Adam travels to Asgard and see our (and his) beloved Loki in chains and decides to pay a hot visit to him in his prison cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love

**Only Love**

**By: MischievousMonster**

**For Vahisa**

Adam thought he knew pain, living through centuries and centuries of disappointments and failures. His biggest being his wife, Eve leaving him. Forcing him to watch the world grow from his seclusion and the zombies take over wasting their lives on pointless things.

But this.

This might have been too much for the vampire for he never once expected to see his lover in chains, being treated like some kind of animal and all because he wanted to try and better those zombies.

Adam's memory now burned with the image of Loki in chains, his innocent face being broken by Odin's words and if it weren't for his old fashioned ways of respect, he would of drank the old fool clean of his blood.

Keeping him just barely alive, torturing him just so to ensure he suffered upon his deathbed.

But no, Adam stood there silent. His eyes holding sadness and love as he watched Loki being taken away. The guards daring to touch his flawless skin in order to drag him back to the dungeons where he was to spend the rest of his life.

But no. Adam would not have any of it.

He dare didn't ask Odin nor Frigga for visitation rights. He just did what he did best.

Pretend.

He managed to get his hands on a suit of armor similar to the ones the Asgardian guard's wore and made his way to the prison. Actually getting a strange glance or two but he didn't care.

His only desire was to see Loki and he'd be damned if anyone tried to stop him.

Much to his surprise he was able to squeeze his way inside the prison. Amazed by the way it appeared, Adam himself was more of an old fashioned type person. Holding on endlessly to record players, television's, phones and anything else you can imagine from what was now considered centuries ago.

In a way Adam was rather stubborn, never wanting to push past the barrier he had created throughout the centuries but this was different. This was for Loki, his love and lust.

The one who had his heart and his whole life. He was the light in Adam's dark depressed world and the connection they shared was more valuable to Adam than any musical instrument. That's why he had to endure this. Feeling out of place as always amongst the strange glowing walls and shouts of freedom though Adam couldn't help roll his eyes.

According to Loki the perfect world was one free of freedom and he couldn't help but agree with the God. Than again, there probably would be protests similar to the ones he heard as he walked down the rather long strip of hallway. His head turning back and forth, searching for that all too familiar black hair and flawless skin.

The armor began scrapping against itself as Adam soon began to struggle with walking. He was naturally strong but he was not used to wearing full body armor by any means and he could feel himself ready to collapse. His steps quickened, searching frantically for his love which ceased as he found himself at the end of the long hallway. He felt his heart sink, a feeling of pure fear washing over him. Did they put him elsewhere? What if they planned to execute him and Adam was too late?

More paranoid thoughts ran through his head, his skin dripping with sweat and he felt as though he were going to die at any moment. No. If anything happened to Loki....He would be lost. Permanently trapped within his own darkness, self loathing and own torment. He would not be able to breath much less live if he did not have the one who provided the very air for him. The one who gave him a reason to live and the hope he believed died long ago. In a frantic manner, Adam reached up. Roughly pulling the horned helmet he sported off.

Carelessly throwing it by a set of stone steps. An eerie echo filled the room as the steel collided with stone but Adam bluntly ignored it. His rather messy black hair sticking to his skin that continued to drip endlessly with sweat. His breathing rigid, rapid. Almost as if he were having a panic attack and in a way he was. He felt his stomach twist, his fangs appearing. Cutting into his lip and causing a small amount of blood to drip down his chin "Dammit!" He shouted, his voice only getting lost amongst the prisoner's shouts.

How could he be so careless, Loki was the whole reason he found the courage to travel to Asgard. To break his bonds so to speak with the world he lived in and push past into the world Loki lived in. His jaw tightened, a single tear running down his face before he heard that beautifully crafted silky voice "Adam?" He let out a gasp, his head snapping up and his attention fully focused on determining if what he heard was real or just a false imaginary hope.

He swallowed, slowly turning his head to where the voice orientated from. His heart skipping with a beat of joyful sadness as he saw him. That perfect figure standing tall with his flawless hand pressed up to the strange barrier that was his cell window. His green eyes studying Adam ever so calmly yet his face held urgency.

His silky yet somewhat frizzy hair fell gently off his shoulders in a way highlighting the leather outfit he was wearing. Adam took a breath, studying his love for a moment. Making sure Loki was indeed real before he wiped his moist eyes. Swallowing the lump that had built up in his throat, his lips parting.

"Loki" He whispered, picking himself back up. His feet seeming to drag across the floor as he made his way towards Loki. His heart pounding louder as he pressed his hand over Loki's, wishing that single barrier was gone. He longed to hold Loki, embrace and kiss him until his own lips were swollen and wet. But no, he was forced to go through the torment of being separated from the one he craved most and he could not even speak. What was he to say to make everything better? To let Loki know he still loved and wanted to be with him?

He watched Loki's head drop, his gaze turning away from Adam's "L-Loki?" He spoke softly, his heart sinking at the sight of his love acting as such. He watched those shoulders rise and fall. "I'm sorry Adam" Loki's soft voice came, the tone of sadness that carried in it made Adam's heart sink further. His hand closing into a fist against the glass "No...Loki..." He began, fearing that Loki would soon separate himself from him.

His eyes began growing moist again, wishing Loki would look at him once again "I am sorry...I should of...Done more" Adam said, knowing there was indeed more he could of done to prevent Loki from being in chains. From being forced to spend his days in a small cell and separated from Adam no less. He held his breath as Loki pulled his head up, his green eyes staring into Adam's dark ones. Their stare exchanging into a loving glance. "Do you think me a monster?" Loki questioned, fear clear in his voice. He truly didn't want Adam to leave him by any means but if his own family left him to rot than why wouldn't Adam?

A pain went through his heart at the thought of losing the only one who cared for him. If he did than Loki deserved to rot in this prison cell with a broken heart. "Why?" Adam's voice came, Loki's own heart racing with more fear "Why?" Loki repeated in disbelief "I...On Midgard I-" "You made a mistake and killed" Loki paused, his mouth hanging open. Yes he made a mistake and killed...An act that he committed for his desperate dream to get the Throne. But he couldn't help but fear if Adam truly loved him for all he had done. He swallowed, feeling his hands begin to get sweaty as he stared into Adam's face. Studying every inch of the flawless pale skin before he spoke "Y..Yes" He said, the word feeling like lead on his lips and here he was supposed to be the one with the silver tongue. Adam let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. He loved Loki but at times like this he found the normally brilliant man less than intelligent "I have killed and fed on countless zombies throughout the centuries, am I a monster Loki?" He questioned, seeing how the God's face twisted with pain. "No...No Adam you know that doesn't matter...I love you" Loki whispered, feeling anger soon boil inside him.

He brought his hand back and slammed his fist against the barrier. God's how he wished this damn thing wasn't in his way. He knew Adam was used to his anger by now but the vampires face still held an expression of shock. "Loki" Adam spoke softly as a ways to calm the other though being separated from Loki was just as hard. In all truth Adam would love to violently smash the barrier that separated them and express his love to Loki in beautiful ways.

He took a breath "I love you. No matter what you've done or will do. You have my heart and nothing will cause me to stray" Adam said, his eyes holding the signs of love he spoke about. Loki could feel his eyes watering and slowly trail down his face, at times when everyone else seemed to have abandoned him. Adam was still there and better yet still loved him and in all the time Loki had been alive.

He had never felt so grateful for another's love and he knew nothing he could ever conjure nor create would repay Adam for such love. Well actually there was a way. Loki felt his anger slowly melt away as he reached down, slowly palming himself through his pants "Adam" He said softly, adjusting his legs "I love you so much" He purred, his hand continuing to palm himself. Feeling how his cock began to twitch under his own touches.

Adam felt his eyes widen, a lump forming in his throat as he stood there watching his love touch himself. Something that drove Adam mad, he could feel arousal begin to wash over himself. His fangs beginning to surface again "Loki" He said, a slight need in his voice "You know what that does" He warned, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry. Loki couldn't help but smile "I know" He stated, feeling himself grow harder.

His cock pulsing and throbbing against the zipper of his pants, he squeezed himself. A moan escaped his mouth and his skin began to grow hot but he wasn't about to free himself without hearing Adam beg He leaned forward, pressing one arm against the glass. His eyes staring lustfully into Adam's and his lips parted.

"Tell me do you want to watch as I pleasure myself? My fingers pumping my heated cock until I burst and watch as my seed splatters onto this barrier that separates us and slowly drip down or do you long to lap at it with your wanton mouth?" He couldn't resist the moan that came out of his mouth, just the thought of Adam on his knees. Cleaning his cum off the wall of his prison cell had precum already leaking out of him.

He was even more satisfied as he watched Adam's face twist with lust. Loki could sense the others arousal and watched in pleasure as Adam pressed himself against the glass. "Darling" Adam said, his voice breathless and his own body crying out for Loki's "I would love the honour of watching you pleasure your flawless body until such actions cause your own release that I will happily get on my knees and taste the essence of my King" It was no secret that Adam could be passionate with his words and he knew what to say to make the other man tick.

It was one of the reasons he loved Loki so much, there was no other who would appreciate his ways quite like Loki and judging by the way Loki's eyes lit up, Adam knew he best prepare himself for a show. Adam's words made a tremble run through his body, oh yes. He loved the way his love begged with such poetic skill and couldn't help but smile "Oh Adam" He moaned, pausing in his actions "I'm so very hard" He purred, leaning back up. He brought his hands to the waistband of his pants and slowly peeled them off, his cock popping out and standing tall.

Loki let out a moan, enjoying the freedom and the cool air against the heated skin. He took his place back against the glass, wrapping his fingers around himself. Pumping himself, loving how the skin moved and the pleasure it brought. Moans escaped as he found himself getting lost in pleasuring himself and in front of Adam no less. No words could describe how aroused he was upon watching Loki touch himself, those beautiful noises were music to his ears and the more the other pulled and tugged himself, the more Adam found himself growing hard. He bent his knees, running his hand up his chest and circling one finger around his nipple. Giving it a harsh tug that caused a gasp to escape from his throat.

He reached his free hand down his pants, bringing his cock out and followed Loki's lead. He began pumping himself, thinking of nothing but the beautiful man in front of him "Oh Loki, I want you" Adam moaned, pausing to rub his thumb against the head of his cock feeling the precum stick to his skin. Loki tilted his head back, his eyes closed. He heard Adam moan his name, the thought of taking the other man was too much for the God to bare "Oh Adam!" He shouted, his seed shooting out and his knees went weak as it hit the glass just as he described.

He leaned his head against the smooth surface of the glass, hearing how fast his heart pounded inside his chest. The thin layer of sweat that had built up was slowly dripping down his skin "Oh Adam" He repeated softly, finding the strength to push himself back up. Adam looked up, his own orgasm triggering and spilling over his hand. He gave another moan, bringing his hand up to his lips. His tongue gliding against his skin, collecting his own cum.

Loki watched as Adam came, a needy whimper escaping his throat as he watched the other lap at his own seed. Loki placed his hand against the barrier, longing to be the one cleaning Adam's hand "I want to take you" He growled, Frigga had a secret entrance into his cell where was it. Adam lowered his hand, his pants still halfway down as he struggled to walk over to Loki "I want you to ravage me as well my King" He purred though one thing separated them and it was the damned glass.

A growl escaped from his throat, he wanted to be with Loki. To touch and kiss him. He glanced around, there must be a switch or lock that would allow him access to Loki's cell. Loki's concentration was broken when he heard Adam speak, he turned to look at him with impatience "I know" He growled, trying to concentrate on where the entrance was. He pressed his hands against the glass again "Adam" He said, waiting until he knew the other was listen "My mother has a secret entrance to gain access to my cell, I believe it's to the side of this imprisonment" Adam felt his eyes widen "A secret entrance darling?" He questioned, glancing around as if it would appear any second. Adam knew nothing of magic, much less magical entrances but he none the less followed Loki's instructions.

Pulling his pants back on before he cautiously walked to the side of Loki's cell, reaching his hand out "Try a little more to the left" Loki stated, Adam nodded and did as Loki suggested. He felt a strange sense of warmth overtake him and a tingle run through his body. A flash of light blinding him a moment making him hiss and cover his eyes. God how he hated bright light. He took a breath, slowly uncovering his eyes. His jaw dropping in amazement as he found himself in Loki's cell. Taking in the colourless walls, bed and scattered books. His eyes eventually settled on Loki and his heart leapt with joy. "My love!" Adam moved quicker than he ever thought possible, wrapping his arms tightly around Loki. Inhaling his sweet scent he never thought he'd have the pleasure of smelling again "Loki" He repeated, wanting to hold the other forever. Loki felt a wave of happiness flow over him as Adam's arms wrapped around him, burying his head into the man's shoulder. His own hands gliding up to grip Adam's frizzy thick hair, loving the feeling of how it flowed between his fingers. "Adam" He said softly, lifting his head up.

His cheek brushing against Adam's, feeling the rough patch of facial hair. Loki let out a purr, pressing his hips against Adam's. The feeling of his hard on rubbing against Adam's send a shiver through his body. Adam let out a gasp, tilting his head back "My King" He said softly as Loki's hard on brushed against his, he felt a hunger begin to form inside him that he simply had to satisfy. He reached down, squeezing Loki's cock. "I want to taste you" Adam purred, dropping to his knees. His mouth watering at the sight of the pulsing cock in front of him. He leaned closer, moaning as the hot skin rolled over his tongue. Loki let out a moan, fisting his hand into Adam's hair. The hot tongue lapping over him in Adam's tight mouth made precum leak out of him once again "Oh Adam, how many cocks have you sucked before?" Loki questioned, wanting to play a game of King with his bad whore.

He happily licked away at the salty substance that leaked out his tongue, Loki had the best flavour. He bobbed his head back, allowing Loki to spring out of his mouth with a soft wet pop. Looking up at him from his knees, his lips covered in a thin layer of sweat. He smiled, loving when Loki decided to play a little game. "Oh my King" Adam began, his hands gently rubbing up Loki's thighs "I believe I just can't help myself, they are rather...Delicious" He purred, leaning over to playfully kiss and lick at the other's stomach. Loki however pretended to scowl, his hand tightening into Adam's hair, forcing his head back "So you've sucked other cocks?" He questioned with a growl, forcing Adam's body up "I believe that deserves some punishment wouldn't you agree?" He said, roughly guiding Adam over to his bed and threw him.

Adam couldn't describe the feeling he got when Loki handled him so roughly, it was a beautiful turn on and how he loved being at Loki's mercy. He gripped onto the sheets, feeling how Loki positioned him so his ass was sticking out. A gasp escaped from his mouth as those slender fingers ran over his rounded cheeks. He couldn't contain the smile across his face as Adam gasped, he gently squeezed his ass before bringing his hand back. Adam's yelp was like music to his ears and he enjoyed watched how the rounded cheeks vibrated. Leaving a red hand print behind. Loki grinned, wrapped his fingers around the others hips and rubbed his erection along Adam's ass crack. "Perhaps tearing you open instead would be a more fitting punishment" Adam let out a hiss, the sheets feeling as though they would be torn when his grip tightened.

He wiggled his ass, trying to get the other's cock to rub against his needy entrance "Please" Adam begged, his skin becoming hot to the touch and his thoughts cloudy "Please fill my ass my King, I need you. I crave you inside me" Adam's pleas were all he needed to finally spread those lovely cheeks but he teasingly ran his thumb over the entrance "Mmm love your hole looks simply wonderful" He purred, leaning over to lap at it with his tongue. Wiggling and gliding it along the entrance, making it moist and wet. He didn't want to hurt Adam after all. Moans filled the air, Adam's cock strained against the bed the more hard it became under the magic of Loki's tongue "L-Loki oh love!" He cried, his body moving and trembling.

He loved how the wet muscle wiggled it's way inside him, sending pleasure vibes through his sensitive nerves. His jaw clenched, trying to stop the desperate cries that were about to surface from his mouth. He leaned forward, letting himself drop onto the bed "Stop" He said weakly through his panting heavy breath. Loki paused, lifting his head up. A worried expression across his face, did he hurt Adam? He loosened his grip on the man, swallowing hard "D-Did I hurt you love?" He questioned, fearing the worst.

It had been a while since they made love, perhaps Adam's body was just being overly sensitive? Adam weakly shook his head, trying to regain his breath "No" He said, pushing himself up. He positioned himself on his knees, naturally lifting his ass into the air and separating his legs "Please...Please take me" He begged, not willing to wait another second through Loki's teasing. Loki smiled, climbing after Adam and taking his place behind the man "I'll take you my whore" He purred, quickly pumping himself before he aligned with Adam's entrance and pushed inside. Feeling how the tight heat surrounded him, he threw his head back. Moving his hips, it was a bit rough but he began a slow steady rhythm. Adam's body grew stiff as Loki entered him, his walls stretching causing a small amount of pain but how he loved it. His body thrusted forward with each movement, feeling how his muscles clung to Loki every time he thrusted out.

He let out a growl, reaching down to pump his leaking cock "Loki" He moaned as the other came to a stop, Adam paused, turning his head to look at Loki "Why did you stop?" He questioned, feeling a little saddened his pleasure ceased. Loki wiped the sweat off his forehead, slowly pulling out of Adam "I want to fuck facing you" He stated, his chest rising and falling before he grabbed Adam's hips and flipped the other man onto his back. Grasping his wrists and reentering the man, his eyes studying the perfect body "You're beautiful" Adam wrapped his arms around Loki, spreading his legs further to give him more access. He purred, leaning up to capture Loki's lips.

His tongue snaking past and eagerly exploring the hot mouth. He let out a moan as Loki's own tongue brushed against his, allowing him to faintly taste himself. Loki explored Adam's mouth, pulling away to kiss along his neck and jaw before resuming with fucking the man "Adam" He moaned, feeling how those long legs wrapped around him. Their moans and cries filling the air in their rather hot session of sex. Adam tilted his head back, his body acting like a temple for Loki's cock and his own orgasm stirring "Loki...Loki I..." He paused, letting out another cry of pleasure.

Loki smiled, knowing what the other wanted. He gently nibbled on Adam's ear, taking it inside his mouth to suck before finally releasing it "Cum with me" He whispered, burying his face into Adam's neck. Taking a lick, tasting the salty flavour of his love. Adam wiggled and whined under Loki, his fingers making their way into that silky black hair. Loki's words sending a shiver down his spine "Yes" He cried "Yes I'll cum with you, please just keep fucking me!" Adam shouted, his cock pressing against Loki's stomach and he prayed the other wouldn't mind his cum spraying onto him.

Loki latched onto Adam's neck, biting him hard. Reaching his edge quicker than he thought, he pulled out of the other man. Giving one last hard thrust, cumming deep inside the other "Oh Adam!" He cried, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed as he finished releasing and collapsed atop of Adam. His body jerked, a scream admitting from his throat as he felt Loki's warm cum fill him. His body pressed up against Loki's and his cock twitching before he came. Splattering all over himself and Loki, leaving a sticky mess.

He let out a gasp as Loki collapsed on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and planting kisses along his cheek "I love you darling" He whispered, slowly regaining his breath and feeling his sweat slowly drip off him. Loki smiled against Adam's chest, wrapping his arms around the man in return. Happy to finally be laying in the other's arms "I love you too" He said, snuggling closer to his love. At least he had Adam and he knew in his heart the man was his one and only love.


End file.
